1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for automated washing, cleaning and storage of components such as glass plates, clamps, and spacers which are used for vertical gel electrophoresis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass plates and other components used in gel electrophoresis must be cleaned between uses. This cleaning requires time-consuming handling of each component, which increases exposure of personnel to toxic chemicals used in the electrophoresis such as acrylamides, as well as resulting in a certain amount of chipping and breakage of the glass plates.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device and method for washing, cleaning and storing gel electrophoresis components, including glass plates, which minimizes handling of the components. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device and method which facilitates the washing process and may be used in the washing process of the glass plates and other components in the same tank or container where the electrophoresis is performed.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.